Scream For Me
by AcidReactor
Summary: Smut smut smut. KilixFili. Sex. If you don't like gay sex or are against incest don't read it. AU. Current times. No flame please. Took the image from Tumblr. Credit to the owner.


_**I don't even ship Fili and Kili, but I promised people I'd do this. So here, have some brotherly smut. Set in current times okay. In Kili's flat. I rarely write sex, to be fair, so sorry it's crappy.**_

**Scream For Me**

"Fucking _hell_, Kili." Fili muttered. They lay in bed together, talking quietly.

"What?" Kili replied, grinning lazily. _He knows exactly what_, thought Fili. For both brothers were horny, and Kili was up to his old tricks. Fili leaned in, pressing his lips to Kili's. The youngers lips were soft.

"I want to fuck you." Fili chuckled, rolling Kili onto his back and kissing him with more force.

"Like I'd disagree..." Kili whispered, pulling Fili down, bodies pressed together. Fili moaned lowly, kissing down his brother's neck. "Ngh... Fuck..." Fili knew his sibling couldn't form words when he was turned on. He'd swear a lot.

"Shh..." Fili whispered, biting at a soft spot behind his ear. Kili resorted to quiet moans. Fili grinned, grabbing at Kili's shirt and pulling it off. He kissed down Kili's chest slowly, leaving small hickeys as he went. He pulled down his sibling's trousers ever so slightly, just enough to expose the tender, soft skin on his hips. He knew what Kili liked. Kili was his. He pulled his own shirt off, dropping it slowly. He dragged himself over his brothers body, the friction earning moans of pleasure.

"Fuck..."

"Shh... I know... I can make you scream, whore..." Fili whispered. He kissed Kili's chest slowly, flicking his tongue over the youngers already hard nipple. Kili gasped, a hand flying to Fili's hair. Fili chuckled, the vibrations sending shivers down Kili's spine. Fili could feel Kili's dick, hard against his stomach. Fili pulled down Kili's trousers and boxers, smiling at the sight before him. His own brother, completely naked and defenceless. Fili kissed his brothers tanned, muscular thighs. Kili moaned.

"Please... I..."

"Beg."

"Please, Fili... Fuck me..." Kili moaned. It was all the elder needed. He leaned into the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.

"Scream for me, baby..." He whispered, kissing his younger brothers neck. Fili rolled on the condom, smirking and kissing his younger brother.

"Ngh..." Kili gasped as Fili slowly pushed a finger into him. He kissed his brothers neck, trying to distract him a little as he slowly pushed in a second long, thin finger. He whimpered slightly. Fili bit his neck, sucking on it. He moaned lowly.

"I'm gonna fuck you... So hard..." Fili whispered, adding a third finger. He slowly pumped his fingers inside his brother, stretching him.

"Please..." Kili whispered, grunting from the satisfaction his own brother could give him. He removed his fingers, covering his dick with lube and separating Kili's legs.

"You ready?"

"Mm, yes!" Kili cried. Fili smiled, kissing his sibling once more before slowly pushing himself inside. Both men moaned deeply, the younger gasping a chain of curses. Fili pulled out slightly, then pushed in again, creating a slow, drawn out rhythm.

"Gonna make you scream.." Fili whispered in his brother's ear. He sped up ever so slightly, soft pants coming from Kili's lips. Fili pushed in, earning a loud, deep moan from Kili. He smiled, hitting that point repeatedly. Kili grabbed at his brothers back, clawing at him.

"Fuck! I-I.. Please.."

"That's right, baby. Beg for me..."

"Take me.." He whispered. His brother didn't need to ask. He sped up, pushing forcefully into his brother. Kili's dick was leaking pre-cum, which Fili took advantage of. He smiled, wrapping a hand around him. He pumped in time to the thrusts.

"You like that, whore?"

"I-I.."

"Scream for me." Fili growled. He loved to order Kili around. He loved it when Kili did what he said. Fili pushed in once more, and Kili's head flew back. He screamed, a hand finding his brothers blonde hair and grabbing it tightly.

"I-I'm..." Kili whispered, his semi closed eyes gazing at his brothers sweat glazed skin. Fili leaned forward, kissing him gently.

"I love you." He whispered. Kili looked at his brother, his _lover_, and smiled slightly. Fili pulled out and pushed back in once more, sending Kili over the edge. He yelled, cum exploding from his dick. Fili followed quickly after, as they rode out their orgasms, rocking together. Fili rested his head on his brothers ripped muscles, panting. He pulled out, taking off the condom and tying a knot in it, then throwing it in the bin. Kili grabbed at his brothers strong arms, pulling him onto the bed. Fili smiled, kissing him.

"I love you too.."


End file.
